


[podfic] the heat in my chest (isn't a monster this time)

by Kess



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic of the heat in my chest (isn't a monster this time) by qosm.“Carol,” Hal said over breakfast, “It’s becoming a problem.”Carol gave him a look that told him everything, and then returned to scrambling her eggs.“So what you’re telling me, Hal, is that Parallax comes back from a six month vacation in the depths of space and suddenly he’s head-over-heels for this cute new speedy boy?”Hal rubbed at his eyes, nodding helplessly.“It’s not my fault! Nobody should look that good in bright red spandex.”





	[podfic] the heat in my chest (isn't a monster this time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the heat in my chest (isn’t a monster this time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175908) by [qosm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qosm/pseuds/qosm). 

** **

**Fic:** [the heat in my chest (isn't a monster this time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175908) by [qosm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qosm/pseuds/qosm)

**Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** DC - Green Lantern & the Flash

**Ship: **Barry Allen/Hal Jordan

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings: **halallax and all that that involves. Canon typical violence.

**Reader's Notes: **One of my favourite HalBarry fics, and an absolute joy to read. Somehow, this is the first DC podfic I've posted, despite being neck deep in the fandom for quite a while now. This was recorded on my phone, and edited very much not on my phone, cause editing on the phone was invented by a demon to try my goshdarned patience.

**Music**: the killing moon, echo & the bunnymen

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/DC/%5bdc%5d%20the%20heat%20in%20my%20chest%20\(isn't%20a%20monster%20this%20time\).mp3) [26MB, 00:43:44]


End file.
